villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Morgoth
Morgoth, once Melkor, is one of the main villains in the Tolkien fantasy frachise and is the primary antagonist of Silmarillion. Once part of the Valar, Morgoth became the first Dark Lord who was named Morgoth Bauglir in Beleriand and Middle-Earth. Filled with pride, anger, malice, and a lust for power and domination, Melkor brought great ruin upon the earth marring its originally perfect symmetry. His jealousy and envy of his peers caused great strife amongst the Noldor of Eldamar leading to their revolt and The War of the Great Jewls. He then corrupted the hearts of men with lies and traitorous gifts and some worshipped him. When the Host of Valinor finally defeated him at the end of the War of Wrath, Melkor was chained, bound and thrust through the Door of the Night into the Void. Yet the darkness that he had begun in the Ainulindalë continued on through his most devoted lieutenant Sauron, who continued to wage war on the Free Peoples of the world for thousands of years and was not defeated until some 6500 years later. Melkor is prophesied to return during the end of days and be finally defeated in Dagor Dagorath (Final Battle) Morgoth's legacies survived in the fabric of the earth and are seeded in the hearts and minds of men, the inheritors of the world. History Ainulindalë Melkor was in the beginning an Ainu created by Eru in the Timeless Halls. He was brother to Manwe, the future ruler of Arda. Of all the Ainur, Melkor was gifted with the greatest power and knowledge and had a share in all of the gifts given to his fellow Ainur by Eru. Desiring greatly to create things of his own and knowing of but not understanding the Flame Imperishable, Melkor often went forth into the Great Void outside of the Timeless Halls in search of this flame. His quest was vain for he found not the Flame Imperishable for it lies with Eru alone. Afterwards, Melkor grew ever more impatient of the unclear designs of Eru, and was often alone and apart from his fellow Ainur. It was during this lonesome period that Melkor began to have ideas and designs of his own that were not in accordance with his fellow Ainur. When the Ainur sung the Great Music before Eru, Melkor attempted to take it over and wove into it his own chords of vanity. This brought great discord to the once harmonious Music and each time Eru sounded the beginning of a new theme, Melkor would once again interfere with it. Soon the Music was marred and there was no longer any unity or harmony, but a sea of chaos, turbulence, and confusion before the throne of Eru. Then Eru arose with great might and the Music ceased. He spoke to Melkor saying that although he is mightiest amongst the Ainur, he could not create or play a theme, which does not first come from Eru, nor can the Music be altered. Full of shame Melkor secretly harbored great anger and thus began his rebellion. Before the Two Trees During the creation and shaping of Arda, Melkor thwarted the efforts of the other Valar, marring the world, and while the Valar started to build their kingdom of Almaren Melkor corrupted many of the Ainur First, he dwelt in The Void outside Ea at the beginning of the World, but he later built a new underground fortress in the north of Middle-earth. Naming it Utumno he built it behind the Iron Mountains (Ered Engrin) in the far north of Beleriand From Utumno Morgoth waged five massive wars against the Valar, flattened Almaren, and destroyed the Great Lamps. It is likely that in this time Melkor delved his second, lesser fortress of Angband in the west, as a defense from the other Valar should they attack. Angband was delved into the Iron Mountains, and was given to Sauron to command. While the Valar were unsure where the Children of Iluvatar would awake, they were reluctant to wage war against Melkor, fearing the clash of powers might result in massive collateral damage. It is in this time that Melkor discovered the Elves first, captured many of them, and transformed them by torture and other foul craft into Orcs. Before the Sun and Moon When it was discovered by the Vala Orome where the elves were, the Valar took immediate action against Melkor. Both Angband and Utumno were razed, and Melkor brought back in chains. However, many of Melkor's servants (including Sauron and the Balrogs) were not found, since in their haste the Valar did not wholly destroy Angband During the War of Powers, Melkor had been captured and chained, and for some years Middle-earth was allowed to prosper. At last Melkor was brought before the Valar to be judged. To the Valar he seemed to have changed and mellowed such that Manwe, Lord of the Valar, ordered his chains removed. Nevertheless, they were all deceived, and Melkor continued to wage war against them, destroying the Trees of the Valar with his ally Ungoliant (the first Giant Spider of Middle-earth) and stealing the gemstones known as the Silmarils. After this point, Fëanor titled him Morgoth meaning Dark Enemy in Sindarin. The name Melkor was never spoken again. Occasionally people referred to him as Belegurth, The Great Death, a perversion of Belegur, the Sindarin form of Melkor. Upon fleeing back to Middle-earth, he rebuilt Angband as his center of operations, and reared the tallest mountains to have ever been in Middle-earth, the Thangorodrim, over its gate. Thangorodrim was adorned with walls and gates, and functioned as a guardian fortress to Angband proper, which was underground. First Age of the Sun Another war began, the War of Great Jewels, in which the Noldor waged a long and ultimately hopeless war against Morgoth for the recovery of the Silmarils. This war lasted through the whole of the First Age of the Sun. Finally, in the War of Wrath, Angband was destroyed and, though Morgoth tried to call up more and more beasts of the shadows to aid him, he was eventually defeated by the mighty Host of Valinor. He was then bound as he was before, cast through Door of Night, and sent into the Void by the Valar. In later writings of Tolkien's, it becomes apparent that Melkor was not merely bound, but unhoused, after his final capture, being "beheaded" and thus "killed", that is, the body to which he had become so bound was destroyed, after which execution his spirit, still bound with the enchanted chain Angainor, was cast out through the Doors of Night. His "will" is spoken of as an active force in the world, tempting and urging in thought, and sometimes in phantom manifestation; and it is foretold that at the end of the world, his old strength will come back to him, that he will overcome the guard upon the Door, and reenter Arda. This will initiate the Final Battle and the Day of Doom, the Dagor Dagorath Early accounts of this battle have him being slain by Turin Tumbar who will run his black sword Gurthang, ' Iron of Death,' through him. This however does not appear in later versions of the Silmarillion; and indeed is inconsistent with the above late conception, unless Melkor re-incarnates himself after entering Arda, as he already has been slain by the Valar like a common criminal. The Cursing of Húrin Morgoth is also well known for the imprisonment of Hurin of the House of Hador during the Nirnaeth Arnoediad (Battle of Unnumbered Tears). In the last hours of the battle Húrin and his kin defended Turgon, for he was the last heir to the throne of Gondolin and of Fingolfin after his brother, Fingon, fell in battle. Turgon narrowly escaped the clutches of the host of orcs due to the valor of Húrin and Huor and their men. Unfortunately, all but Húrin fell after the onslaught of Morgoth's forces. After slaying 70 trolls, Húrin was bound by Gothmog with his flaming whip and, thus, sent him to Angband. There, after a nightmare of chained torment in Thangorodrim's chambers, Húrin still defied Morgoth Bauglir and refused to tell him where Gondolin lay. Thus, Morgoth sent Húrin to the top of Haudh-en-Nirnaeth and cast a mighty curse on Húrin and his family: Behold! The Shadow of my thought shall lie upon them wherever they go, and my hate shall pursue them to the ends of the world. Then continuing his curse, roared: But all whom you love my thought shall weigh as a cloud of Doom, and it shall bring them down into darkness and despair. Wherever they go, evil shall arise. Wherever they speak, their words shall bring ill counsel. Whatsoever they do shall turn against them. They shall die without hope, cursing both life and death. And so Húrin stayed was chained atop Thangorodrim, forever watching his homelands fall under the shadow of Morgoth until he releases him. Túrin, who was valiant and powerful, nearly escaped the curse, as feared by Morgoth, but could not leave it. He and his sister perished. Thus, the curse of Morgoth on the Children of Húrin was fulfilled. Appearence Initially, Melkor could take on any form he chose. The Ainur took on forms reflective of their moods. Melkor, in his arrogance, malice and desire to be bigger and better than all his brethren, took on a form recorded as :"...a mountain that wades in the sea, and has its head above the clouds, and is clad with ice and crowned with smoke and fire, and the light of the eyes of Melkor was like a flame that whithers with heat and pierces with a deadly cold." :—The Silmarillion: Ainulindalë pg. 22 Originally the brightest, most beautiful, most powerful Ainu, he fell through jealousy, pride and hatred of others until he became a lesser spirit, who spent himself in wasteful wrath and in effort to gain complete domination over the very substance of Arda. This fallen, diminished spirit, Morgoth, took the form of an exceedingly tall, majestic Dark Lord whose very presence invoked terror and fear. As he squandered his power in domination and the sending forth of his will to do evil deeds, he became less individually powerful. As he gave tiny bits of his power to create the Dragons and other works of evil, he weakened himself. This is akin to Sauron and the Ring, as when Sauron forges the Ring he is significantly weaker without it though stronger with it. Soon, he was so weak he could no longer change his form. Eventually, the great lord, who single-handedly fought the Valar before the coming of the Elves, was severely wounded by a single Elf-Lord. He was so weakened that, at least for some time, he could not heal the wounds given to him by Fingolfin. Although details are not given, it is likely his skin was black as coal, and his eyes were said to be able to daunt men into doing his will. In his duel with Fingolfin, he wore black armor, a black shield with no emblem, and wielded a huge hammer called Grond. After his theft of the Silmarlis, he forged for himself a crown made of iron, and placed the Silmarils in them. It must have been humbling indeed for Fingolfin, to see such a horrifying being, black as death, with the three jewels that all the Noldor fought for on the top of his crown. There is some dispute over Morgoth's size. The Silmarillion states: :"He stood over the king as a tower...and...cast a shadow over him like a storm cloud." :—The Silmarillion: Of the Ruin of Beleriand and the Fall of Fingolfin pg. 153 This implies that Morgoth was surrealistically huge, although may also be attributed to his tremendous aura of dark majesty. When Morgoth killed Fingolfin, it is said that :"Morgoth set his foot upon his neck, and the weight of it was like a fallen hill." :—The Silmarillion: Of the Ruin of Beleriand and the Fall of Fingolfin pg. 154 This again implies a massive size. Alternatively, if Morgoth is so massive, then it begs the question of how Fingolfin stayed alive as long as he did much less how he gave Morgoth seven wounds. The size of Morgoth is ultimately left up to the imagination, which, as Tolkien realized, is the most potent descriptor. In ''The Fellowship of the Ring ''film introduction, Sauron is portrayed with the description Tolkien used for Morgoth. Category:Male Villians Category:Villains Of Folklore Category:Lord of the Rings Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Complete Monster Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Master Manipulator